Eclipse at the Palace
by yukiiarooo
Summary: In a world drenched in politics, Ichigo Kurosaki, crowned king at a young age, finds himself falling for a priestess, Mond... or is she Rukia Kuchiki? Sacrifices, bitterness, lies, destiny, conspiracy and loyalty; that was the code of the palace. How can he still put things right on where it was originally in when everything has been completely disintegrated?
1. It Might Have Been

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Not the cover picture, The Moon That Embraces the Sun or Bleach, i swear. **

**Title: ** Eclipse at the Palace

**Pairing:** IchiRuki, NnoiNel, UnohanaAizen, UlquiHime, GrimmSuki, etc etc...

**Rating:** T, for safety purposes, because of some reasons I don't want to count

**Warnings: ** This is my **first work** of fan fiction so, don't expect much. I'm open for suggestions, and critics. No, actually, I am begging for suggestions and critics. I have **random flashbacks**, and **not so accurate information**. If ever you dislike the story, think I am completely murdering Bleach, and wish to tell me, then please **do not FLAME**. A Korean political show inspired me on this story but I have twisted it to an unrecognizable way.

**Summary:** In a world drenched in politics, Ichigo Kurosaki, crowned king at a young age, finds himself falling for a priestess,Mond. Mond was born as Rukia from the noble family of the Kuchiki and was supposed to be the crowned princess. Her family's enemies, jealous of Byakuya's place in court schemed against them. Managing to steal her rightful place as predestined queen by the heavens, to false death, she was thrown . Years later, after the tragic incident, Rukia now as Mond, meets the bitter King Ichigo, as a priestess who has no memory of her real identity. _Now, how can they turn the events back to how it is suppose to be? _

**In this**** chapter: **This chapter is still the Prologue of everything. This is where history of my Alternate Bleach Universe takes its a leap on what should have been. There would be mentions of the following pairings: Unohana x Aizen, slight Mayuri x Sui Feng. Be **warned** that this has seduction and slight sexual tension.

* * *

**Whispers of the Mortals:**

**This Might Have Been**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"For all the sad words of tongue or pen,

The saddest are these: 'It might have been!'"

-John Greenleaf Whitter-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"The heavens hold the fate of mortals like us," she said softly. "But we cannot simply rely on the hands of the heavens for everything… We must make our own effort. This is what our previous heroes had thought, and so we should also have in mind," Princess Retsu said with her red-painted lips smiling. She batted her long curled lashes, as she looked up at him.

The winds entered the chambers and danced with the flames; the candle lights flickered along. The room was dimly lit, only they were truly illuminated. The incense kept them intoxicated. The air was cold but their bodies were hot, but it was only her who shivered. The man continued to refuse to show his weakness even in private.

"Forgive this subject for the ignorance, Princess Retsu, but let me dare ask… What do you imply?" he asked. It was rather hard for him to speak and think straightly as the scents slowly consumed his body. And now, maybe sooner his mind. _How could he have fallen for the witch's trap?_

"My, my, aren't you being too humble? I am pretty sure you are a smart man," she said in a teasing tone. She bit her lips suggestively, looking rather provocative. She let the sleeve drop off her shoulder showing the pale flawless skin under. Her well endowed breast peeking at the hem of her clothes. He licked his lips absent-mindedly as he stared at her areola, exposed just a bit.

She truly was the pride of the royal family. Her beauty and her body were of no match to the other women. She was the everything in perfection. She was Princess Retsu, sister of the King Isshin Kurosaki and daughter of the late top courtesan of the country and of the previous king. And now, she is the wife of the influential scholar, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. _How lucky must he be to marry the most beautiful woman of the country?_

"If Lord Kurotsuchi was to find out—"he said but stopped by the princess.

"Hush," her sickly sweet voice came. Her finger playfully tapped on the man's lips, as she leaned close. His eyes widen in surprise of her gesture but his eyes were rather locked into the sight of her well endowed breasts that were showing off as she leaned. He gulped as he watched them jiggle in her sudden movement. His whole body started to grow hot once again.

Princess Retsu could smell her success as she sat back and took a bottle of alcohol in her grip. And with her elegance, she took the space next to him. The man however did not fully understand the purpose of this seduction. He merely thought deeply. While, she, the princess guided his hand for a cup and poured alcohol to it. Her scent was even more irresistible. That was a very familiar scent for the both of them.

_Painful memories flooded back to them… This could have been; this should have been. She should have been his; he __should have been_ hers.

Aizen Sosuke took a sip on the cup. His eyes still looking at her suspiciously, "We shall be doomed of death."

"Not if we can stop it… Can't you be the hero this country needs, Lord Aizen?" she asked. She did this as she whispered against his neck, making sure he'd be burning in her hot breath. Her left hand supporting her and the other on the man's thigh slowly curling up. Her tongue managing to give a lick on his pale neck, the man shivered in lust, finally.

The alcohol consumed his mind, finally, unable to stop it, he pinned the princess down. He leaned in her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent. The woman whimpered at the hot breath on her neck. She smiled triumphantly as the man started to kiss her neck.

"Be the hero, Lord Aizen. Be my hero…" she whispered against his ear as her hands an over his ebony hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Because tomorrow it would not be like this anymore; _tomorrow, she will again be the woman of the Kurotsuchi…_ Tears started to pool at the corner of her eyes but she'll never let the man know this or even notice. She was a woman now.

* * *

_"Lord Sosuke," she smiles happily. "It's been awhile," she says_

_The man looks up at her from his low bow. Aizen Sosuke was never the one to forget about the status. He smiles shyly at her. The princess was always all beautiful; the epitome of beauty. She was the rose among the thorns of the royal family. _

_It was not a secret how much the men had admired and wished for her hand. And the young Lord wasn't an exemption. Being part of the court in a very young age, he found it rather inspiring seeing a woman of his age in the palace._

_If only everything went smoothly then it was almost the perfect love story there could ever be in the palace. _

* * *

_To stop the Kurotsuchi's family from the gain of power in the court, he was politically arranged to marry Princess Retsu._

_Because marriage in the palace wasn't about love, it was about power…_

* * *

"The purpose has defeated, don't you think so to, Lady Feng?" he asked. The man continued to flip through the pages. His eyes focused on the ancient teachings and the facts that might supported it. He looked up and stared into the shadow, where a woman tried to stay hidden. Then looked back down on his work as if her presence didn't actually matter.

"You little rascals always try to underestimate me," he muttered closing the book and turning into the other in his pile. "Show yourself!" he ordered. His voice thundered in the room. "I am the Princess's Consort, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!"

Sui Feng stepped forward with her head bowed. She mentally wanted to hit herself. _How could her skills be so rusted?_ She was surely the shame of their clan now. _Was she too distracted of her own personal matters she has forgotten the path she was striding on?_

_Mistress Yuroichi…_

"Look at me," he said with rather a calm tone. "Who do you serve under?" he asked. This brought her back to reality. Her consciousness stepping back in the Kurotsuchi's study room... _Who does she serve?_ He asks her. Then that would be Mistress Yoruichi, but, _no_, she was now a dethroned princess, a fugitive of the country.

"Under the Kurotsuchi clan," she said blankly. She was now serving the man who sat in front of her. And so she knelt before him and paid respects.

"Are you sure you serve me, or shall I say: don't you serve the Imperial Palace?" he mocked as continued his readings. He smiled to himself as he started to stroke the brush gently upon the cloth:

**The Art of Life and Death**

Sui turned her head to the side in respect to whatever devil incarnate he might be doing. She knew the man was working on something but she has never thought it was so _taboo_.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a man of science and politics. He was young and yet vigilant about everything. It was almost like he had all solutions needed. But here he is, locked into the chambers of being just the Princess's Consort. He wasn't lucky to marry the most beautiful woman in the country; wasn't lucky at should have been the man the country needs to guide the king. His family though isn't of noble blood but he, he could always gather men to his side. He lived within a Machiavellian point of view, although harsh, he knew how to deal with everything carefully. There was a time; she doubted if he was evil as much as the palace claims. He was just young and idealistic and yet supported with his wits and abilities. His goals and points were liberal and yet could be a greater improvement to the government. And he, of all the people in the council, of not even noble blood, spoke against the dynasty of the king's filial side.

But Mayuri was human; he had weaknesses that he couldn't hide long enough. He had but many lovers, as young as he was. He had good looks that caused many women of the city to fall insanely for him. The noble blood could make them fall for him so easily.

He had the wits, the charms, and the looks but indeed it was a question in his swordsmanship. He wasn't the best but he had his tricks in his sleeves. And this was the weakness the Imperial Palace used against him; the woman he loved.

"I serve you, my lord," she answered. Her eyes were dark without any hint of malice or defiance. She should accept this now. Yoruichi was a fugitive, a foe, not a friend.

"Why do I see resemblance between you and the feline?" he asked as he finally gazed on her face. But he wasn't necessarily looking at her or was even talking to her. More of, it was a thought spoken out loud_. The feline_, she presumed was her earlier mistress. And again she mentally gave herself a hit for her endless blind devotion.

"That, if I am to answer, is my earlier master of the arts as a mercenary," she said silently. He did not even care of her answer, the man merely smirked. He indeed was very handsome and provocative in this matter.

Now that she had noticed it, the man sat cross-legged with his shirt showing off his collarbone, held with his slightly tan skin. He wasn't especially muscular, just well-built. His eyes were molten gold taunting and teasing. Sui had always been seen as a child, but what everyone has overlooked was _the woman_ she already is. She was no killing machine use to merely do some assassination; she was a woman with needs.

She shook her head, flushed at her minds ideas.

"The fugitive princess?" he asked. "Don't you hate her?" he asked, his voice caressing the words softly and naughtily. If only he wasn't a married man, she would allow herself to lust for him. All the hatred and self-pity stirred inside her, as she dared to look into his eyes.

"Forgive me, my lord, but what is it you mean?" she said trying to calm herself. _How could he make her fluster so much?_ She, Xiaolin 'Sui' Feng, the great heir of the Feng clan, and master of the mercenary arts, flustered over not even a noble man.

"Is it so hard to fathom that she left you, her loyal servant of out nowhere? And that she betrayed the country?" he asked again.

Sui clutched on her uniform silently trying to keep her rage.

"Little Feng, you must never forget that fact," he said as he leaned close to her, supporting himself on the table, which was their only division. For a moment, Sui thought he'd kiss her, but he didn't. He simply whispered, "Don't forget that hatred, and use it. Only remember the embarrassment and hatred you feel. And only be overjoyed by the rewards you get in return. Because you will never truly be a woman of the Imperial Palace if you do not shred away the compassion and sympathy in your heart… "

Her eyes widen in surprise. _Was it from his experiences?_ She could not tell at all. The man has always been mocking and taunting to people.

"_Or else… There is no place for you in this rotten country…_"

Because like her, if only he had erased all those emotion from the very start, he could have made the great change the country needed. Or he could have protected the ones he should. _And they should have been together..._

* * *

**A/N:** The lot is confusing? Here's for information:

So, it's like this:

**Isshin Kurosaki** - King

* * *

**Retsu Unohana** - Princess; Sister of the King; Past lover of Aizen (affair)

* * *

**Sosuke Aizen** - Hing rank Official; Noble man; Past lover of the Princess (affair)

* * *

**Mayuri Kurostuchi** - Former Head Scholar of the Astronomy and other Sciences

* * *

**Xiaolin 'Sui' Feng** - Heiress of the Feng clan (Clan of Mercenaries working directly under the Palace); Use to serve under the Shihoin clan; Assigned in the Kurostuchi residence

* * *

**Yoruchi Shihoin** - Fugitive; Past Heiress of the Shihoin clan


	2. Their Wicked Plans

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I own nothing. Not the cover picture, The Moon That Embraces the Sun or Bleach, I swear.**

**Title: **Eclipse at the Palace

**Pairing:** IchiRuki, NnoiNel, UnohanaAizen, UlquiHime, GrimmSuki, etc etc...

**Rating:** T, for safety purposes, because of some reasons I don't want to count

**Warnings: **This is my **first work** of fan fiction so, don't expect much. I'm open for suggestions, and critics. No, actually, I am begging for suggestions and critics. I have **random flashbacks**, and **not so accurate information**. If ever you dislike the story, think I am completely murdering Bleach, and wish to tell me, then please **do not FLAME**. A Korean political show inspired me on this story but I have twisted it to an unrecognizable way.

**Summary:** In a world drenched in politics, Ichigo Kurosaki, crowned king at a young age, finds himself falling for a priestess,Mond. Mond was born as Rukia from the noble family of the Kuchiki and was supposed to be the crowned princess. Her family's enemies, jealous of Byakuya's place in court schemed against them. Managing to steal her rightful place as predestined queen by the heavens, to false death, she was thrown . Years later, after the tragic incident, Rukia now as Mond, meets the bitter King Ichigo, as a priestess who has no memory of her real identity. _Now, how can they turn the events back to how it is suppose to be?_

**In this chapter: **This chapter is still the Prologue of everything. This is where the history of my Alternate Bleach Universe takes a leap on what could have been in form of the random flashbacks. There will be mentions majorly of the following pairings in this chapter: Neliel x Nnoitra. Be **warned** that this chapter will be full of angst. As you have noticed I have changed the genre into Angst due to dramatic twist in the story.

* * *

**Whispers of the Mortals:**

**Their Wicked Plans**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Never admit defeat and ask for a quick death! Die first, and then admit defeat! If you are defeated but didn't die, it just means you were lucky! At those times, think only about survival! Survive and think only about killing the one who failed to kill you!"

-Zaraki Kenpachi-

-Tite Kubo-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

_"And he will cause the fall of great women and yet he shall have a pitiful fate. He who as no fault shall suffer for those who have greater wish for earthly treasures… And though, he merely wants the kiss of god's vessel," says the priestess to the concubine._

* * *

Neliel jolted awake from her deep sleep. In the middle of the night, she reached for her garments and proceeded to dress up. The moon was up, lightening the dark star-less sky. It was rather unusual how the night was silent not a single creäture started the nightly orchestra. The air was heavy almost suffocating.

The smell of blood was everywhere. It was a normal happening, as the gods' chosen vessels; the priestesses were always able to feel this. But there was something very, _very different_.

"Nel!" Tier, her friend, whispered in a scolding tone. "What are you doing?"

"Can't you smell it, Tier?" she asked almost crying. She tried her best to hold back her voice from cracking. Her eyes were filled with anxiety.

"And what can we do?" Tier asked back holding Nel's wrist. The other priestess merely glared at her with eyes filled with frantic tears. "This… This is his fate. It has already been predestined," Tier tried to explain. _Who are they to go against the heavens?_

"No!" Nelliel almost screamed. _No! Why him?_

Her Lord had no fault at the beginning. _Why him, of all the sinful people of the world?_ He had always tried to do his role as a prince of the country.

And as quick, Neliel went out the Celestial Chambers. Cold sweat dropped from her temples. And under the moon, she ran. Under the bleeding red moon, she ran. The scent of blood woke her every sense.

_Nnoi…_

"Neliel, don't!" Tier said chasing her from behind.

And the two priestesses stumbled into the dark forest.

* * *

_"Oww!" Nnoitra Gilga says as he ran into the parade of the priestesses. He looks up with raging anger at the slave who manages to soil his clothes. The girl looks down with a blank expression in her eyes. She was the apprentice of the head priestess, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, known for her talents at a very young age._

_"Master!" his slave says helping him up._

_Nel merely bows and goes on. _

_"You bitch!" Nnoitra growls back. He hates women. He hates them with passion (because they hated him first).They were useless (like his mother who was simply the king's toy) and just mere decorations of the society (like the princesses who did nothing but smile in fakery at the crowd). He hates the priestesses next (they were all prejudice of him just because of what they 'see'). They were snobs and bitches who could merely do some guessing (everyone can win in a gambling game). Next, he hates his father, for bringing life into this misery full life (for never looking at him). Then he hates his mother, for allowing his father to create him (because he was a mere creature and nothing more to her). _

_He does his best to avoid women and keep his temper, but today was the 'kaboom' of that patience._

_"Watch your mouth," Nel says slightly looking back. _

_"Really now?" the boy taunts his pale violet eyes glistens dangerously. "Why? You'll curse me?"_

_Nel doesn't say anything and moves on with her elders._

_"Did you not hear of me?" he says proudly, but he wasn't necessarily proud of it, "I, Nnoitra Gilga, the fall of the—!"_

_Tesla Lindocruz, his slave pulls him away and covers his mouth when the elder priestesses turn to him in attention. _

_And he was brought to the Celestial chambers to be punished for his rudeness. _

_But he was Nnoitra, the half-blood prince; the man who will be the down fall of women of all statuses, even of his, own, mother, stands there. He waits for his verdict casually as if it was all planned. _

_Neliel couldn't help it. She smiles at the boy who had made a big ruckus in the Celestial chambers. He was young and free-spirited, ill-tempered to add. But who were they to give verdict to the prince?_

_Neliel always sees right through people. She knew very well what the young heir had in his heart than what he spoke. She saw right through his broken heart. The Prince wasn't all proud and cruel, more of, those who surrounded him made him who he is._

_"What are you smiling at, huh?!"_

* * *

"Bastards!" Nnoitra screamed as he lashed here and there.

Nnoitra Gilga was one of the king's rightful heirs. He had the brawns of a warrior, and the brains of a military leader. This made him more than enough to be fitting as a king candidate. He didn't deny that, too. He was a half-blood prince. He wanted to be king. His words showed confidence that made the dynastic clans tremble in rage and anxiety.

_I will be king… and you shall be my queen…_

But with all his talent, he was but only one. His opponents had attacked him altogether and managed to weaken him severely. And it all came to the point so close and yet still not death. All his strength withered away along his oozing blood that showered the grass beneath him. The ambush was surely a success. No one was around, not even his servants on the day of his vacation in the springs.

But then, his defiance did not leave him. He crawled on the grass trying to lift himself to fight. He was indeed a noble warrior. But all this time, he knew, he knew everything was bound to happen. The priestesses were right when they foretold his mother: _He was going to die. Even if he did no wrong... Even if all he wanted was her… _

The man, however, never lost his pride. He would not admit his defeat, **NEVER**!

And slowly he felt the agony and desperation consume him, it was even stronger than than fact that he was bleeding to death. The pain of having to go through everything and gaining nothing but losing everything he finally has, had him suffer greater than his wounds. He felt empty. Right now all he could feel of was the antagonizing fact that, he would never have her, even with everything he did. It felt like a deep, empty, bottomless, void eating him up like a vacuüm of desperation.

With every wound that he had, in the end, it was his tragic fate that actually weakened him.

"So you think you could stop me and leave me to dieeee?!" he growled like a beast.

_Thud, thud, thud_, came the footsteps of the suspect.

"Nnoitra… Nnoitra, Nnoitra, child of the king; Nnoitra, the _illegitimate_ child of the king," this voice came with mock and accompanied with false applause. "You over strode your boundaries, young man," he said; Aizen Sosuke said.

His eyes gleamed as he looked down at the man struggling. The half-blood prince was a previous ally, but it didn't matter to him at all. Nnoitra was lusting for power just like him, and having him as not just a relative but an actual child of the king wasn't too good for him. And Nnoitra was a beast. The Filial clan refused to support a man such as him for the bloodline. He was a wild beast born from a damnable womb and would more likely bite the hand of those who had fed him. He was to be terminated before it becomes too hard to handle.** _**

* * *

_"You know you're not allowed to always come here," she reminds as she carefully folds the newly dried clothes. She smiles inwardly as the boy walks up from behind her. He was, however, older than her, but it she wasn't about to give any form of respect. He was a boy whichever point she tries to look. _

_"You'll be my queen," says he, with a fruit in his grip. He takes a bite from it before sitting next to her. His slave, Tesla, comes beside him but he gestures for him to leave._

_Tesla tries to hide his glee over the temporary freedom but failed miserably as he grins and leaves running off._

_"I've decide," he claims. "Then you will suffer being my good wife; doing the child rearing, the chores, and saying 'Welcomes home, my beloved'!" he says mimicking a woman's voice. His grin grows wide as he continued, "You will then pour me some sake and listen to my daily rants about the country and how it will rot without me."_

_Neliel couldn't help but smile some more. The delight feeling in her chest isn't any help too. Looking at him through by peripheral, she sees him focused far off ahead. She faked a frown and turned away from him. "Stay away," she says._

_"You'll regret that," he says as he crawled in front of her. "I'm the king's son. I'm your prince," he declares trying to sound condescending. _

_"But the King hasn't acknowledge you, has he?" she insists closing her eyes trying to fight the urge to smirk at her own retort. Take that, she thinks._

_"Simple," he says. "I'll make him,"_

_"But I'm a shaman," she manages to say as she felt pain in her chest._

_"Huh, but no one dares to defy the king!" he says grinning boyishly._

_"Well, your majesty, before you fulfill your mission in life, why don't you help me in folding this pile of dried clothes?" she asks mockingly._

* * *

"AIZEN! YOU WILL **NEVER** BE KING!" he threatened. "NOT NOW AND NEVER WILL BE!" he said with voice so hoarse and yet alarming. "MARK MY WORDS, ALL OF YOU WILL ROT!" he threatens. "I HOLD THE MOON AS MY WITNESS, YOU TRECHEROUS BABOON!"

"Oh really?" Aizen mocked. He stepped on the man making his head dig into the ground. He started to pound the head deeper into the mud laughing rather insanely. And finally satisfied, he unsheathed his sword admiring it slowly before using it to slash, Nnoitra's neck.

The half blood prince's blood spurted out and oozed all around. And down, it dripped from the sword heirloom of the Prime Minister. _It was for the glory of the family of Aizen… Sacrifices were the essence of honor._

_"Nel….R-Run…"_ were his last words as he looked at the direction beyond the man. And slowly the life oozed from him. His blood spread across the green, green grass.

* * *

**AN:** Sadly, I do not know why I am writing this. Nnoitra Gilga, here, is a very challenging character to write therefore, I admit my failure already.

Please do leave a review or something... anything. So I know if I should update.

Thank you for reading! Dream high!

-**YukiArooo**-


	3. He Will Be Her End

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I own nothing. Not the cover picture, The Moon That Embraces the Sun or Bleach, I swear.**

**Title: **Eclipse at the Palace

**Pairing:** IchiRuki, NnoiNel, UnohanaAizen, UlquiHime, GrimmSuki, etc etc...

**Rating:** T, for safety purposes, because of some reasons I don't want to count

**Warnings: **This is my **first work** of fan fiction so, don't expect much. I'm open for suggestions, and critics. No, actually, I am begging for suggestions and critics. I have **random flashbacks**, and **not so accurate information**. If ever you dislike the story, think I am completely murdering Bleach, and wish to tell me, then please **do not FLAME**. A Korean political show inspired me on this story but I have twisted it to an unrecognizable way.

**Summary:** In a world drenched in politics, Ichigo Kurosaki, crowned king at a young age, finds himself falling for a priestess, Mond. Mond was born as Rukia from the noble family of the Kuchiki and was supposed to be the crowned princess. Her family's enemies, jealous of Byakuya's place in court schemed against them. Managing to steal her rightful place as predestined queen by the heavens, to false death, she was thrown. Years later, after the tragic incident, Rukia now as Mond, meets the bitter King Ichigo, as a priestess who has no memory of her real identity. _Now, how can they turn the events back to how it is suppose to be?_

**In this chapter (Works of the Heavens I: He Will Be Her End): **This chapter is still the Prologue of everything. This is where the history of my Alternate Bleach Universe takes a leap on what have been in form of the **random flashbacks**, and **delusions** (due to the state of the character in the situation provided). Everything that is happening has a purpose and this is just a stepping stone; sacrifices, and deaths are just the beginning. There will be mentions majorly of the following pairings in this chapter: **Neliel x Nnoitra**, and **Aizen x Unohan**a. Be **warned** that this chapter will be full of angst, bitter-sweet moments, and endless running. The chapter will follow only one perspective as the events go on.

* * *

**Works of the Heavens: **

**He Will Be Her End**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Has found out thy bed

Of crimson joy:

And his dark secret love

Does thy life destroy."

-The Sick Rose-

-William Blake-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**GASP! **

Aizen frowned as he turned to where he heard the gasp, then it was followed by a breaking branch. And there he saw a priestess, eyes wide open with tears rimming. She tried to cover her mouth in disbelief of what had happened but it was in vain. He couldn't recognize her very well though.

She looked at the Minister then at the bloody body of Nnoitra. Then run, she did, following Prince Nnoitra's last request.

Horrified, Aizen glared at his men, "Get her, you fools!" he shouted as he snapped to them. He regained his composure deciding what would be his next step.

The mercenaries disappeared to follow her trail into the forest. All we ready with blades in grip, ready to cut her of her life line in any moment. Aizen, however, quickly returned to the Palace.

Neliel fled into the forest she knew very well. The forest was the best hiding place now; unfortunately, she was too scared and anxious to even realize where she was going. The smell of blood still filled the air she breathes. Nnoitra's blood filled the air… _or was it really his?_

Nnoitra has left the world of the living. Her eyes widen, as she foresaw her own death. The blood in the air wasn't the late Prince's but hers. _She was going to die._

_Not yet_, she screamed in her mind. She won't die yet. Nnoitra's sacrifice would be in vain some more if she dies here. There must be justice. Tears fell on her cheeks as she ran as fast as she could, aimlessly. The forest she used to know so well felt like a foreign place.

There wasn't much to see too. Wherever she was going, she wasn't sure; all she knows is that she was after the moonlight. She prayed fervently to the heavens to protect her.

"_Not yet, Nel_," a voice whispered to her ear. She knew who it was. She just did. Tears streamed on her cheeks, as she continued to run.

* * *

_"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?!" the angry head priestess calls at her almost attempting to slap her. Neliel merely closed her eyes, ready for the punishment she deserves._

_It was forbidden of them to talk to him unless necessary. It has already been inscribed like an unspoken law. After all, he was predestined to be the fall of great women. _

_"But you also taught me to help those in need," she answers softly. Tier, her friend, watches frowning at her retorts. The head priestess could only tear up in desperation. "Neliel, you do not understand! He will be the death of you,"_

* * *

Neliel could remember those days; those days when she wasn't a priestess and he wasn't a prince. And then here comes more memories. She could remember how everybody had hated Nnoitra for no concrete reason at all. _How could they hate him if they knew he would suffer like this?_

Neliel slipped down on the rocks managing to scrape her knee. She winced in pain. Blood trickled down her knee. But this was nothing compared to the frustration Nnoitra felt when he knew his fate all along. That he knew he could never be King, or that his father would never accept him… _and even that they'll never be together_.

All her pains now didn't seem to matter, as she went numb and _cried, cried, cried._ She felt so horrible. _Why did she come too late?_

"**Nel, run!**" _his_ voice rang in her senses again. "**You can't die here!**"

Then she heard footsteps. _Thudd, thudd, thudd_, it grew louder.

Awakening from her short mental break down, Neliel stood up ones again even with her wound. And off she ran.

"There she is!" she heard them from behind.

Neliel fell only in mediocre in running. She wasn't too fast, nor was she too slow. But at least she could keep up the distance between them and her. She managed to get away for some time, but it wasn't then, her hair got tangled with some low hanging branch. Her fingers grew cold in panic as she tried to untangle her hair.

"Don't move!" a voice came from the darkness.

And she turned wide eye in panic. She exerted her last effort in finally removing her hair from the branch, unfortunately, she fell off the cliff.

Neliel failed to notice she was just at the edge of a cliff. And into the pitch black darkness, she fell.

* * *

_Nnoitra leans close, seeking the wound on her cheek. He frowns although it isn't deep, the blood oozes from it. He frowns some more, leaning even closer to her. He examines the wound even more, what could have caused the wound on his beloved's face._

_Neliel's eyes widen. _

_She couldn't deny the man Nnoitra has grown into. And she couldn't deny the feeling that stirs inside her every time she looks into his eyes. Her face burns red. No, Nel, she scolds herself. You're a priestess for crying out loud!_

_Although she was very much tempted, she places her hand on his chest, managing to push him away from her. She looks away, attempting to avoid his lust filled gaze. But he merely looks at her confuse, with a brow raised in objection._

_"Nnoi, we mustn't. Your Majesty, please wait," she says sounding rather more lamenting than she wishes._

_"What do you mean?" he asks. "What must we not do?" he asks again. He touches her face making her flinch as his thumb ran over her wound. "Wouldn't it leave a scar if we won't call any nurse for that?" he asks thoughtfully this time._

_Her eyes widen in embarrassment, snapping to Nnoitra's concerned ones focusing on her wound. "You didn't mean 'that'?" she asks._

_"That?" Nnoitra repeats looking at her as if seeking what she meant._

_Then finally understanding, he grinned at her before laughing loudly. "That?!" he laughs almost suffocating himself._

_And there ends Neliel's dignity. Burying her face in her palms she sobs in shame. "I HATE YOU!"_

_He calms down and looked up at her clutching at his hurting stomach. He smiles, now rather, in a charming way. "Nel, I told you to wait. So, I, too, will wait. You need not worry, little priestess."_

_Neliel blushes deeper in shade almost dying in embarrassment. It wasn't just because she misunderstood his gestures but also because, she was a priestess herself. How could she have such impure thoughts?_

* * *

"A priestess, you say?" Princess Retsu asks as she looks in a distant. There was no anxiety in her voice or anything close to it. Her face remained peaceful. "A love between a priestess and a nobleman?" She asked, with now disgust in her tone.

Aizen has heard it as disgust. She was a princess after all. She sees mere peasants as pathetic things. But of course, it wasn't just that. The princess wasn't disgusted at all. She was truthfully envious of the freedom and boldness of the lovers. _How could they? _She was a princess and yet she could not hold the same power_. How could they?_

"This is a very disappointing loop-hole, I daresay. Order for my execution, Princess," he said as he bowed lowly at her. He didn't mean it. It was simply a matter of sincerity that he didn't evidently have. Aizen was entertained by the whole situation but still he had this curl in his guts on the risk they are having.

"Sosuke?" she asked in a sweet tone. She couldn't let them have their way. Her life was miserable enough and so shall be theirs, she decided. "The heavens must be helping us!" she exclaimed although there was sarcasm in her voice.

"Give me an order," he said although flinching at the informality she had stopped using for years by now. It was a long time since he was called by that name; that he was referred as a person and not as an official.

"Isn't this relationship forbidden?" she asked. "Could they have been the culprit's for the Majesty's loss of power these past few years?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

Aizen however merely looked up at her unable to grasp the idea. "A talisman to regain power," she said.

"A talisman?" he chorused like a child being thought of new peculiar things.

"A Talisman to regain power over the throne… and Tesla Lindocruz, the man the late prince managed to snoop in as an Inspector General… He had affection towards this priestess too," she narrated almost instantly. "But she felt nothing for him. It was so hard for him to become a mere tool of power wasn't it?" she asked.

"And so he decided to assassinate them and commit honorary suicide, to regain his lost dignity," he said piecing up the story they will have to make up.

"What a great resolve for the problem!" she said delighted.

"How else could he live if he could not have that only person he loves?" the minister said silently.

"_I could ask you the same…_" she said her tone becoming rather dull and hopeless. Aizen smiled up at her. His smile was filled pretense.

"How do you think could he have kept himself watching her afar for a long time, Princess?" he asked with his own sly smile. "Correct me if I am wrong… because he waited for the right time, she becomes _his and only his_," he said bowing lowly.

He did that. He did that very, very well. Up until the time, she came to him willingly. And all he had to do was change the plan he had laid out perfectly so he could finally have all her.

"_Waited…_" she said as she looked at him while he slowly sat back upright.

His eyes were smiling at her. And slowly he opened his eyes; his eyes glistening in pure hunger and lust.

"Prime Minister,"

The man grabbed the back of her neck, smashing their lips for a hungry kiss. Tears fell on her cheeks although she has promised not to cry again; here she was failing that inner vow. She let the heat of lust and passion envelop her, as she laid back on the floor letting him kneel over her.

This was something she will never feel with the scholar, Mayuri. He was inconsiderate of her needs; of her emotions and maybe because, they never felt anything for each other.

"But I am _all_ yours from the beginning…" she said as she held his head over her neck, letting him shower her with kisses.

Moans and groans of ecstasy filled the air.

* * *

_"The prince calls for an audience," Tier whispers with a knowing smile. Neliel blushes as she continues to scrub the floor. She pretends not to be looking forward for it. Excitement filled and made her stomach turn._

_What does the prince need?_

_"Right now," Tier whispers again. Her teal eyes meeting Neliel's own pair of blue ones, as if beckoning her to go immediately; Nel, you should leave now. _

_"Does he not know that we have to do the cleaning for tomorrow's event?" she asks trying to sound annoyed than excited. Then Neliel turns to her friend horrified. "Right now, you mean it?" she asks turning crimson. "I haven't bath, I haven't prepared myself!"_

_"That is why you hurry up; the Prince's friend, the General Inspector, waits outside to go with you. I shall take care of the head priestess, do not worry. "_

_Neliel quickly stands overjoyed and gives a small thanks to her friend. Tier was the only one who knew about her affair with Nnoitra. She couldn't trust anyone else more than Tier who had kept this secret since they entered the Celestial Halls. _

_Almost immediately she was about to run to the wash room, just to be stopped by Tesla, the royal guard, who stepped in front of her. _

_"Priestess Oderschvank, please immediately go ahead to the Prince's quarter. Everything you will have to fix on yourself will be done by the handmaidens of the Prince Nnoitra," he said bows politely. _

_And so, do as they were told. Bathe Neliel in fragrance oils and dressed her of the finest silk they do. Now, Neliel looked so stunning, people could mistake her as a noble, along with her condescending act, while, she, the young priestess has never felt this beautiful._

_"Prince Nnoitra, the priestess has come," informs Tesla. _

_"Let her in," he says from inside. Neliel shivers finally hearing his voice after a long time of separation. _

_She enters and keeps her gaze low; who was she to look at the prince's eyes? _

_Now, everything is made clear. Nnoitra is the royal blood she isn't even worthy to try and peak on his face._

_"This feast has been prepared for us tonight," he says. He looks up at her and grins almost as boyish as he was way before she left for the celestial halls._

_He gestures on the food prepared in front of him._

_"I am not worthy to be in front of you, your majesty," she says lowly. She feels so low, that she starts to tear up. The gap between them increased dramatically without her knowing._

_"Hush," he says with a light chuckle clear in his voice. "What made you so formal, Nel?" he asks in familiarity. He gestures for her to sit beside him, with a rather, peaceful smile on his lips._

_She slightly smiles at this and does as she was told. Her distance though was evident much to Nnoitra's dismay._

_"Since when did you grow allergic of me?" he asks jokingly._

* * *

"_Nnoitra…_ My Lord…" she whispered in pain as she finally gave up on her knees. She was lost and powerless in exhaustion. Her body trampled on the ground completely weak from the long endless run that lasted the entire night. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that, when she recovered from her fall, she immediately started running once again. Truth hasn't sunk deep enough in her yet.

She was still suffering at her slow realization that Nnoitra was dead; her Nnoi was dead. This was what was actually killing her. Her wounds and bruises were nothing to what she felt inside.

"Ahhh!" the old maid's scream in the middle of their trip as a woman stumble down drowning into her own blood.

"What is it?" called the voice inside the carriage.

When the maid refuse to answer and ordered the other servants to turn back, the woman ordered, "Stop the carriage."

"No, Lady Hisana, this will not be good for the child in your womb!" the old maid said.

"Hush," Hisana ordered again firm and yet kindly.

Hisana Kuchiki went down the carriage and caught glimpse of the woman. She could not be stopped by any of her hand maidens. She walked towards the bleeding girl gracefully.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she lifted the girl's upper torso to her lap.

"Lady Hisana, the child," her maid reminded again. "Lady Kim, yet isn't it also wrong if I ignore her? Her sufferings will forever be carved in my conscience," she retorted with a warning glance to her maid. She gave an order to those of her guards that were merely following as a convoy to help the girl up the carriage.

"_My lord… I'm sorry_," the woman whispered.

_And she never got to say how much she loves him… she was too assuming how much time they had… She forgot, and now it was too late._

* * *

_"Nel, I heard the state priestesses could see right through people's eyes," the prince asks in one of those cozy nights. "Is it true?" he asks again._

_"Yes, my lord," she says bowing slightly. He chuckles at her never disappearing formality. "But only those who are at the level of being a head priestess of the Celestial Halls may do that." _

_"Then, what level are you?"_

_Neliel's brow twitches in slight annoyance. She bows her head even lower trying not to make contact with his eyes, "My Lord, if I may, someone once said: work for a cause, not for applause; live to express, not to impress; don't strive to make your presence noticed, just make your absence felt. "_

_"Are you telling me that your abilities are good enough and yet you just don't want to boast about it?" Nnoitra laughs. "Then, Priestess Neliel, what do you see in me?" he asks looking at her in the eyes. His violet eyes piercing her soul as the images of his death flash in her mind._

_She purses her lips as she looks away. She tries to come up with an excuse but found none. 'You're destined to die stained as a traitor of the country, and you will never have justice for that. We will never be together. You will lose everything you worked so hard for.' She thought._

_"Tell me," he says as his voice slightly rises in some rage and desperation. "Tell me, Neliel!"_

_ She looks up to him tears at the corner of her eyes. "I see…" she says as her voice breaks. "I see a bright future ahead of you, my lord. You will be…" she says and covers her mouth, muffling her soft sob. Tears roll down her cheeks. "You will be king. And I see, our children…" _

_"We will have two: one boy who will have the same shades of violet eyes as yours and my shade of vert for his hair and he will be king. The other one would be the fairest girl across the country. They will often fight, and often conspire, like two little quirky angels," she lies. _

_He remains silent and watches her with a tint of pity. He smiles and holds her face. "Did I force you?" he asks with humor as he leans his forehead against hers._

_A smile that made everything all right; he gave that kind of smile._

* * *

The noble carriage came nearer to the gates of the city. Royal Guards surrounded it more than the normal day-to-day basis. They were spreading paper sketch of someone, maybe, some criminal perhaps.

Unfortunately, that criminal was much significance to even the Royal Guards was watching closely to the people. There was a raid at every carriage going inside the city. Much to the dismay of the old maid, it was indeed the woman they had helped along the way.

Her eyes widen in horror. She couldn't warn the Lady though, since it would more look suspicious. She went pale as they came nearer to the guard.

"We're on the way to the city, Sir," she said bowing.

"You'll have to undergo this checkpoint, Lady," the heading guard said as he gestured the guards to come and start the raid.

The maid could only stiffen.

"There's no one, Sir," the guard immediately reported as the woman had hidden beneath the skirt of the Lady Hisana.

"I see. Well, Lady, if ever you see this woman, please report to the authorities. This woman is a criminal who committed a crime against the Palace." He instructed letting them go easily.

The carriage continued its travel into the walled city. Alas! It was then he turned watching the fine-looking carriage dripping with blood. Almost as quickly, he ordered them to stop.

"Raid the carriage," he ordered. The men immediately opened the door.

Lady Hisana groaned in pain clutching her stomach. Blood streaked on the skirt of the Lady Hisana.

"Have you lost your mind? The Lady is of the Kuchiki clan!" the old maid said bowing. The guards flustered at the statement. "If something happens, will you take responsibility? Please let us pass now!" she said some more.

Neliel could hear her heartbeat like drums to her ears. The blood loss however kept her dizzy.

_Dizzy…_

* * *

_"How long am I supposed to wait, My Majesty?" she asks teasingly although she remained serious and blank. She sits beside him, in front of the luxurious food for the night. It is a nightly routine, about once every week they meet secretly._

_"Shut up," he says lightly as if he didn't mean it. "Or maybe, you are dying to be my wife?" he asked with a hint of malice. He does not give his taunting grin though. This time he remains quiet, with eyes dull with stress. Prince Nnoitra Gilga lost his enthusiasm in palace. The dirty politics in the palace is stealing his naïvety. _

_"You highness, can't you feel the sarcasm in my voice?" she asks as she looks at his cup. She smiles all so sweetly as if taking back all the tone she speaks off. _

_"Neliel, you low priestess, can't you feel my sincerity? It has been just seven years, how could you be so impatient?" he asks softly. She looks up and watches him as his eyes focuses on the cup. It was as if he is physically beside her and yet his soul roams around somewhere else. And yet she couldn't blame him. He was a prince and nothing less. And she was a mere priestess who has an unconditional love for the man._

* * *

"I owe you my life, Lady," Neliel said bowing in spite of the pain all over her body. "I owe you so much that you had to pretend to be in pain."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I was actually in pain. It wasn't me who saved you, but this child," she said as she gently caressed her stomach. An ethereal smile came to her lips. She looked up to the woman as she made her farewell.

The woman looked at her stomach and laid her fingers on it. Her eyes widen. _This is the moon…_

"She will grow up into a beautiful girl. She will be as beautiful as the moon," she whispered and looked up at the Lady.

"So it shall be a girl?" the woman asked delighted.

Neliel bowed and turned around. "I will never forget this kindness. _May the heavens bless you and the child in your womb…_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The characters here are portrayed as how I view them in these situations, (I mean) these are possibilities of the other side of the coin. If they might turn out too much Out Of Character; **tell me** (PM/ Review, though I prefer **PM** so we can discuss thoroughly) your opinions then so I could make some changes. Let's put in example:

****Nnoitra Gilga**, as I portrayed isn't as dark as he is in the _manga_. This is because, I believe, he is desperation. He became who he was because he was desperate of his own death and so there could be a stop the endless cycle (or something). Seriously, I don't think he is purely evil; it was a matter of circumstances. (Did he go to hell?) So he is still prejudice to women in status (or not) in this plot though since he is born from a concubine's belly and raised to believe (as how the priestesses had foretold) he will cause misfortune to any woman.

Thank you for those who reviewed! I appreciated them so much.

Doesn't it feel sad reading all those sweet things and scenes between Neliel and Nnoitra, then having Nnoitra die without Neliel saying even 'I love you'? Didn't his dark secret love for our green-headed rose become her end?

Didn't that scene with Neliel and Hisana remind you of something religious? Me, too, I just realized it now.

Thank you for reading! In the next chapter, **_they_** will finally meet (, I think). Please stay tuned, _until the right time…_

Please leave a review and tell me if I **should** still update. Please also tell me about my **grammatical errors**. I'm pretty sure my grammar confused most of the readers.

Since I am new to writing in this, allow me to ask this question:

What is a **Beta**?

**Who** can Beta?

**\( ^^,)**

'Til next time, beautifulcreatures! Don't forget:

Pray, **Eat**, and Love!

**-YukiIArooo-**


End file.
